Trente secondes
by jimiilolita
Summary: Trente secondes, c’est long, surtout quand c’est les dernières qui nous restent à vivre ! Série de drabbles sur la dernière demi minute de nos héros préférés.
1. Les héros sont éternels

Base : Naruto

Genre : NDE ! (depuis le temps qu'on voulait le placer ce truc !) drabbles entre 100 et 200 mots (c'est rectifié pour Hitto-sama) Hé oui, on nous l'a fait remarquer, c'est aussi une deathfic !

Disclaimer : C'est qui le maître ? Kishimoto ! Plus fort, je vous entends pas : c'est qui le maître ? KISHIMOTO ! Allé, encore une fois ! Tous ensemble : C'est Kishimoto le maître et tout ceci lui appartient !

**Les héros sont éternels.**

**Naruto**

Il ne serait jamais Hokage. Il ne serait plus jamais rien du tout d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'y aurait plus rien pour lui à l'avenir. Il n'y aurait plus d'avenir tout simplement.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait fait connement confiance à cet enfoiré qu'il avait stupidement pris pour un ami depuis tout ce temps. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'un quart de seconde pour comprendre son erreur. Le temps que Sasuke avait pris pour le tuer en le gratifiant d'un « crétin » humiliant. De toute façon, il n'était plus question d'humiliation ou de fierté… ça ne sert à rien quand on est mort.

Il avait toujours détesté perdre devant Sasuke. Cette fois plus que toute autre. Il n'avait jamais supporté cet air sûr de soi, ce sourire dédaigneux et suffisant. Le plus dur, c'était de mourir de la main de ce sale con, de sentir qu'il avait finalement gagné.

Non, le plus dur c'était de mourir tout court. On s'en fout de savoir par qui on meurt. C'est déjà bien assez con de mourir comme ça.

**

* * *

****Sasuke **

Il allait mourir ! Il n'en revenait même pas. Pire, il était en train de mourir !

Ce débile le tuait ! Dire qu'il lui avait couru après pendant des années, qu'il l'avait quasiment supplié de revenir. Qu'il le considérait comme son meilleur ami, comme un frère…

Il s'était toujours dit que l'un d'entre eux tuerait l'autre. Sauf qu'il voyait ça dans l'autre sens !

Il s'était souvent imaginé en finir avec Naruto. Jamais comme ça. C'était à lui de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute, bordel !

Il était le dernier descendant du clan le plus puissant de Konoha, probablement le meilleur ninja de sa génération et il se faisait avoir par un parfait ahuri !

Le pire, c'est que sa dernière vision de son meurtrier c'était un blondinet qui chouinait !

Il n'y a rien de plus décevant que de se faire massacrer par quelqu'un qui n'en est même pas satisfait.

* * *


	2. Une poignée de femmes

Base : Naruto

Genre : NDE ! (depuis le temps qu'on voulait le placer ce truc !) drabbles entre 100 et 200 mots (c'est rectifié pour Hitto-sama) Hé oui, on nous l'a fait remarquer, c'est aussi une deathfic !

Disclaimer : C'est qui le maître ? Kishimoto ! Plus fort, je vous entends pas : c'est qui le maître ? KISHIMOTO ! Allé, encore une fois ! Tous ensemble : C'est Kishimoto le maître et tout ceci lui appartient !

Petite note : pour une fois, Jimi n'y est pour rien, c'est fait pour satisfaire les instincts pseudo féministes de Loli. (vous remarquerez que les femmes meurent bien plus bravement que les hommes dans cette fic)

**Une poignée de femmes**

**Sakura **

Pourquoi moi ? J'ai toujours cru que je serais la première de nous trois à y passer, parce que j'ai toujours su que j'étais la moins forte de nous tous. Contrairement aux deux autres, je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis loin d'avoir leur force et leurs convictions. Je me suis toujours sentie plus faible qu'eux et dans ce monde fait par les forts, les faibles meurent les premiers.

Mourir après eux, ça sonne comme une trahison dans mon esprit, comme si je ne méritais pas de vivre s'ils mouraient. C'est pourtant ainsi.

Si j'étais morte avant eux, j'aurais pu garder l'illusion qu'ils vivraient éternellement, qu'ils se retrouveraient, qu'ils vivraient du mieux possible même sans moi. Seulement je les ai vus mourir. Je leur ai survécu. Des années durant, leur souvenir et la douleur qu'ils m'ont laissé perdure et ne me quitte pas une seconde. Pas même cette seconde où je sens le froid m'envahir.

Mais peut-être étais-je la seule. La seule à pouvoir porter leur souvenir vivant tout ce temps. Et pour cela, cela vaut la peine d'avoir vécu si longtemps.

* * *

**Anko**

Les morts ne parlent pas. Les morts ne disent pas ce que les vivants savent. Les morts sont inoffensifs, incorruptibles. Les morts sont scellés dans le dernier silence.

Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Un bon ninja doit aussi savoir bien mourir. Pas seulement mourir au combat, bien sûr, pas seulement mourir sans avoir parlé. Surtout, mourir sans nom, sans traces, sans indices pour l'ennemi. Un bon ninja mort est un mort qui n'a rien dit et qui ne dira plus rien. Un corps méconnaissable qui ne pourra rien révéler de sa provenance, de sa mission, de ses pouvoirs.

Il est aussi difficile de vivre en ninja que de mourir en ninja.

C'est ainsi que je vais partir : en mission jusqu'au bout parce que c'est la raison d'être du ninja.

J'espère juste que je n'ai rien oublié.

Ma vie de ninja n'a pas été irréprochable, autant ne pas rater ma mort alors.

**

* * *

**

Ino

Moi au moins je sais. Je sais pourquoi je vais mourir : je vais protéger ce qui m'est cher. Ce qui est précieux à mes yeux ne partira pas avec moi. Au moins, je ne vais pas mourir inutilement. Parce qu'il y a encore des hommes qui vivent et qui peuvent mener à bien leur mission, je dois protéger ce qu'ils vont faire. Parce que mes amis sont encore là, je vais leur prêter main forte, aussi douloureux cela soit-il. Contrairement au pauvre type qui est en face de moi et que j'emporte au passage, je sais pour qui je meurs. Je les vois à travers les yeux de ce gars. Je les vois qui comprennent.

C'est fait maintenant, tout se déroule comme prévu. Comme d'habitude, Shikamaru avait vu juste, ce type est un génie ! Et Chouji a plus qu'assuré, il a bien grandi ! Voilà les gars, vous commencez à comprendre : pour moi, c'est le bout de la route.

Les mecs, là il va falloir assurer, c'est votre tour.

* * *


	3. Nos maîtres

Base : Naruto

Genre : NDE ! (depuis le temps qu'on voulait le placer ce truc !) drabbles entre 100 et 200 mots (c'est rectifié pour Hitto-sama) Hé oui, on nous l'a fait remarquer, c'est aussi une deathfic !

Disclaimer : C'est qui le maître ? Kishimoto ! Plus fort, je vous entends pas : c'est qui le maître ? KISHIMOTO ! Allé, encore une fois ! Tous ensemble : C'est Kishimoto le maître et tout ceci lui appartient !

**Les maîtres… les sanglantes leçons que nous enseignons reviennent un jour, châtier le précepteur.  
**

**

* * *

Sarutobi**

Sale garnement. J'en ai vu défiler tout au long de ma vie des gamins malappris et insolents. Des enfant moqueurs, désobéissants, parfois fourbes ou sournois… De tous les enfants de Konoha, il n'y en a pas deux pareils, et pas un dont je ne me souvienne pas avec précision.

Peut-être celui-ci est-il pire que les autres ou bien au contraire, est-il plus doué, plus adroit ? Toujours est-il que c'est lui qui a finalement eu ma peau.

Je ne vais rien regretter, je vais faire confiance à ceux qui me suivent et qui transmettront l'esprit de ce village à leur tour. Je ne vais pas me lamenter : j'ai fais mon temps, j'ai servi autant que je le pouvais et j'ai rempli mon devoir chaque fois qu'il le fallait. Je ne vais pas partir avec de l'amertume : il me suffit de penser à tous ces enfants de Konoha pour me dire que ma vie n'a pas été vide de sens.

Pourtant je ne vais pas non plus laisser ce sale garnement se croire plus fort que moi. Je vais lui apprendre ce que ça fait de se payer un Hokage !

**

* * *

Orochimaru**

Comment peut-il ? Comment peut-il faire ça et me vaincre, me dominer ? Je suis pourtant son maître. Il s'est soumis à moi par le passé, il recommencera autant de fois que je le lui ordonnerai. Comment ose-t-il se rebeller ?

Je ne mourrai pas. Non, je vais vivre tant qu'il me reste une étincelle de vie je deviendrai plus puissant encore. Car il n'y a pas d'autre destin pour moi : je vais revenir encore et encore et toujours. Aussi longtemps qu'on me tuera je reviendrai et je serai toujours en quête de l'immortalité.

Je ne mourrai pas. Peu importe ce que ce petit con essaye de faire, peu m'importe sa vengeance, il ne va pas me tuer.

Je ne mourrai pas.

Je ne peux pas mourir.

C'est impossible.

**

* * *

Kakashi**

Allez, c'est ce qu'on appelle la fin là, non ? Finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible d'y passer… excepté la douleur. Ça fait un mal de chien. Mais bon, si je ne souffrais pas, cela voudrait dire que je ne me suis pas défendu jusqu'au bout, que je n'ai pas donné mon maximum pour vaincre cet homme en face de moi.

Si je ne souffrais pas, je ne serais pas un shinobi, je serais juste un homme qui meurt comme tant d'autre, un homme qui meurt dans son lit. Mais les ninjas ne meurent pas dans leur lit.

Si je ne souffrais pas, ce serait une insulte à tous les ninjas morts avant moi qui se sont battus jusqu'au bout, qui sont morts parfois dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je sais pertinemment que, comme eux, je meurs stupidement, je meurs pour une cause perdue d'avance, pour protéger de gens qui, de toute façon vont mourir aussi…

Seulement, je crois bien que je meurs avec l'espoir que rien n'ait été vain. Décidemment, il m'aura impressionné jusqu'au bout, ce gamin.


	4. Mourir pour des idées

Base : Naruto

Genre : NDE ! (depuis le temps qu'on voulait le placer ce truc !) drabbles entre 100 et 200 mots (c'est rectifié pour Hitto-sama) Hé oui, on nous l'a fait remarquer, c'est aussi une deathfic !

Disclaimer : C'est qui le maître ? Kishimoto ! Plus fort, je vous entends pas : c'est qui le maître ? KISHIMOTO ! Allé, encore une fois ! Tous ensemble : C'est Kishimoto le maître et tout ceci lui appartient !

**Mourir pour des idées**

**Hinata**

C'est dur de mourir. Mais vivre n'a pas été plus facile. Je suis désolée, vous tous qui m'avez fait confiance, je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Pourtant je crois bien que je meurs avant vous.  
J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous allez tout arranger.  
Naruto, deviens le meilleur des Hokage. Pas pour moi, mais pour le village qui aura besoin de toi.  
Mon frère Neji, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de notre famille. Et de ma sœur, que la puissance des Hyuga ne démérite pas dans ce combat. Toi qui es bien meilleur que moi, ne meurs pas.  
Kiba, Shino, battez-vous aussi, du mieux que vous pouvez, donnez-vous jusqu'au bout. Je sais que vous êtes forts.  
Vous tous qui êtes plus forts que moi, vivez de votre mieux. Moi je vous devance. Et je vous attends. Je crois en vous et en votre force.  
Je meurs en y croyant.

* * *

**Konohamaru**

C'est fini. Tous les ninjas sont fait pour mourir un beau jour. Ils sont morts et le village pleure encore leur sacrifice. C'est aussi mon village, c'est l'endroit qui m'a vu naître et grandir, comme tous ces héros des temps passés sont nés et ont grandis. Alors, comme eux, je veux mourir pour mon village, c'est mon droit,c 'est mon devoir. C'est la tâche du ninja de servir son village jusqu'au sacrifice.

Ils m'ont tenus à l'écart des combats si longtemps, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour. Tant pis si je meurs ainsi, j'ai pu tout donner pour mon village. Lui, mon vieux grand-père, lui, mon ami, mon maître, lui mon malchanceux instructeur, ils sont tous morts avant moi. Ils m'ont protégé jusqu'au bout, et maintenant c'est mon tour.  
On ne veut jamais que les enfants se battent, pourtant s'ils ne le font pas, qui protégera les enfants futurs ?  
Moi je les protège.

* * *


End file.
